


The Cat Who Got The Cream

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They both get what they want in the end





	The Cat Who Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. Creampie

                “You gonna come in me?” Sideswipe whispered, optics bright. He continued to grind back and forth, rubbing his slippery-wet anterior node over Sunstreaker’s spike housing.

                Sunstreaker fought weakly against Sideswipe’s grip on his wrists, but his spark wasn’t in it. He actually didn’t really mind all that much, especially as it meant that Sideswipe had to lean forward to pin Sunstreaker’s hands to the back of the couch. It put Sunstreaker at the perfect optic level to see tantalizing glimpses of flickering sparklight behind Sideswipe’s chestplates. 

                Sideswipe did that sometimes; he would part his armor a centimeter or two, but completely retract his crystal behind it. It never failed to rev Sunstreaker up, especially when Sideswipe tied up his hands or otherwise kept him from touching. By this point, Sunstreaker was well conditioned and Sideswipe barely had to use any strength to keep Sunstreaker’s hands where he wanted them.

                If he was good… if he didn’t touch… Sideswipe would bare himself completely and let Sunstreaker do whatever he wanted.

                At the thought of burying his face in that white-hot core, Sunstreaker’s lower abdomen spasmed. Sideswipe moaned when he felt Sunstreaker’s hips buck up and he just spread his thighs and ground down harder.

                “I want it…” Sideswipe panted, his head falling backwards as his back arched. “Oh, Primus, Sunny… I want it dripping out of me…”

                Sideswipe was the best kind of menace. His armor split a fraction more and he continued to spew all kinds of filthy encouragements and curses.

                “C’mon… c’mon, Sunny, _please_ …” Sideswipe whined, one hand releasing Sunstreaker’s wrists to trail up his chest. He curled his fingers and dug them into the widening crack, sparklight turning them from black to navy. Sunstreaker groaned at the sight, hips bucking up again.

                “Yes, yes, that’s it, give it to me!” Sideswipe called out as Sunstreaker’s spike throbbed with its impending release. Sideswipe clenched his valve calipers in a rippling wave and Sunstreaker was gone.

                He choked on a shout, his optic shutters slamming closed as his spike spurted its release. He thrust upwards several times, optics fritzing at the sensation of a hot, tight channel spasming around him. Whimpering quietly, Sideswipe fell forward to press his forehelm into Sunstreaker’s shoulder. He continued to circle his hips until the last drop of transfluid had been milked out of Sunstreaker.

                Then Sideswipe pushed himself upright and rose off Sunstreaker’s spike. Using Sunstreaker’s shoulder for balance, he leaned over and spread his valve pleats with two fingers. Sunstreaker blearily watched as transfluid welled up in Sideswipe’s entrance and trickled down his inner thigh, Sideswipe sighing in satisfaction. He ran his fingers through the mess and brought them up to his mouth. His glossa made quick work of the fluids and then Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, optics overly bright.

                “Slide down,” Sideswipe commanded, his voice rough and blurring at the edges. “I want you to lick it out of me as I ride your face.”

                Sunstreaker immediately did as instructed. Aft hanging over the edge of the couch, he reached out to Sideswipe and helped him clamber back up. As he did so, Sideswipe’s armor transformed aside the rest of the way. Sideswipe grabbed one of Sunstreaker’s hands and placed his fingers at the very edge of Sideswipe’s spark chamber. Wobbling a little, he crouched down over Sunstreaker’s helm, hissing as Sunstreaker’s left index finger sunk deep into the outer corona of Sideswipe’s spark.

                It wasn’t what Sunstreaker had originally wanted, but honestly, this was the best of both worlds. He got to fondle his twin’s superheated spark while burying his face in Sideswipe’s soaked valve. The mix of his transfluid and Sideswipe’s lubricants were already dripping down onto Sunstreaker’s lips and he wasted no time in yanking Sideswipe down fully on top of him.

                Sideswipe’s voice spiraled up into a shrill scream as Sunstreaker suckled hard at his twin’s nubbin and his spark flared wildly against Sunstreaker’s fingers.

                His twin was a menace, but Sunstreaker wouldn’t trade him for anything else in the world.

  
 ~ End


End file.
